Kouhai in Distress Remade
by kirrah05
Summary: The Youngest of the Seigaku Regulars have been abducted. Can their Sempai rescue them despite of their crazy ways?


**Kouhais in Distress (Rewritten)**

**A Prince of Tennis Fanfiction**

**By Kirrah05**

**Chapter One: Mischief**

Start.

On a hot summer day on the school field, in where the Seigaku Tennis Club usually practices, a sudden assembly for the third years were announced causing their practice games to be cut short on this specific day. Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma together with rest of the lower classmen were left to the tennis courts to practice for themselves. Several hours had passed, and none of their sempai were back yet from the assembly of the senior students for graduation. Their coach Ryuuzaki is also nowhere in sight, and this caused the other club members to slack off and went home except for the three.

"What's taking them so long?" Momo growled lying on his back on the ground. "It's so boring, so boring." Sighing, he then rolled to his side as he caught the sight of a specific person wearing a while Fila cap leaning on the wall. "Echizen, wanna grab burgers today?" stated he, as he sat up.

Ryoma then grinned at his sempai. "Aa, sure Momo sempai," he replied. "Your treat."

Momo then stared and him wide eyed as he pointed his finger at his kouhai, "That's not fair, Echizen!" he snapped at Ryoma. "I paid for your lunch this noon!" he added. "Well sempai, you're the one who invited me." Said Ryoma adjusting his cap then stared at Momo to protest. "Makes sense if you pay."

"You little brat! Come 'ere!" then both of them ran around the tennis courts for several rounds.

Kaidoh, on the other hand was fixing his things to prepare for his evening jog. He folded neatly his towels as he placed them inside his bag. He then reached for his dirtied bandana and placed it inside the bag too. As he was ready to step out of the tennis courts, he felt two pairs of eyes stabbing through his back.

"OI MAMUSHI!" Momo exclaimed, running towards him with Ryoma being dragged by the collar. Kaidoh then snapped his head back at his teammate, who's seriously getting on his nerves right now. "What do you want from me baka?!" said he.

Momo then approached him with a wide grin on his face. "Wanna grab some burgers then let's-"

"No." Kaidoh cut him off as he continued to walk towards the school gate.

Momo, still dragging Ryoma with his grip, blocked Kaidoh's way in an instant, causing Kaidoh to get more annoyed at this spikey haired teenager. "Hey! You haven't eaten a thing!" Momo scolded to his rival. "I saw you use the whole break practicing."

Kaidoh hissed at Momo.

"It's not healthy to skip meals, mamushi!" he added. "It's not healthy at all!"

"It's not healthy to overeat, baka!" He snapped at Momo. Kaidoh strictly followed his training menus and this can't be disobeyed. His Inui sempai has worked hard on it and he doesn't want to disappoint him now, or a more terrifying thing or rather, drink could knock him out as punishment. The two regular players then had several arguments, and after several minutes, it seemed that Momo had won the debate against his rival.

The three of the youngest regulars then found themselves several meters away from Momo's favourite restaurant. Momo and Ryoma walked side by side ahead several steps away from their other teammate who was clearly annoyed following them silently behind.

Ryoma then leaned on his sempai's shoulder. "Sempai," he says. "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Kaidoh sempai along?"

Momo then let out a smile at his kouhai as he wrapped his arms around the younger teen's shoulder. "We have no choice here." Said Momo, whispering. "I don't have enough money for burgers, How clever am I, right?"

Ryoma then sweat dropped. "Genius, Momo sempai." He stated with sarcasm.

"WATCH OUT BAKA!"

Both Ryoma and Momo came back to their senses when both of them almost got hit by a van that just passed them. The van then stopped infront of their tracks as they were still processing what had happened.

"What the hell is your problem!" Momo exclaimed, panicking. He threw his towel at the door of the van with rage. Kaidoh then rushed at the sides of his two teammates who looked like was still awestruck by the incident.

The van's door then slided open revealing a few men who's faces they cannot recognize. Four men then forcefully grabbed the three and tried to shove them inside the van. The three of the youngest Seigaku regulars clearly wouldn't back down without a fight, so they resisted, but all their efforts seemed futile as one of the men that seemed to the leader have covered their mouths with a piece of cloth that caused their consciousness to slip away.

Back at the Academy

"What a boring assembly, nya!" whined Eiji. All of the third year regulars are walking together to get back at their club room to retrieve their belongings. They're all wondering if all of the members have gone home by now, knowing that their coach was also present at the assembly. Tezuka was worrying if they slacked off practice, he may have to give them extra laps as punishment the next day.

"Do you think, Echizen and the others are still practicing?" Fuji then questioned breaking the silence within the third years.

Tezuka, who was beside Kawamura then sighed as he adjusted his glasses up his nose with his index and middle fingers. "Saa, let's find out." He replied.

"Well," Stated Inui as he flips his pages of his notebook, " There's a seventy-five percent possibility that they've gone home."

All of the regulars' feet then brought them to the door of their club room, as expected, all of the members have gone home, and all of the tennis balls were scattered on the floor. Clearly, Tezuka is annoyed but didn't spoke a word as he started to clean up the mess in their club room.

"Goodness" said Oishi looking at the door. "No one even locked the club room." He added as he walked inside to get his bag from his locker.

"It's rather strange don't you think?" Inui stated as he showed the rest of his teammates that the door's lock was destroyed. "Look at this."

"Woah!" says Kawamura. "What's this strange box over here?" without hesitation, he then opened the box. All of the third years and gathered before Kawamura, inspecting the items inside the small box. It contained a Bandana, a Fila cap and a towel with a letter "M" embroidered into it. Upon close inspection, they found a photo with the three of their youngest regulars unconscious with a note on the back.

"_Seigaku_, _Forfeit Nationals " _ were the words written at the back.

They had this bad feeling on their guts as they read the phrase over and over again.

What will they do?

**End of Chapter One.**

**Author's Note:**

It's basically the same plot, same story, same author. I just had to rewrite this. (The first version is still up, and I have no plans on deleting could check it out on my stories if it's your first time to encounter Kouhais in Distress Fanfic.)

I would like to ask for your kind consideration especially on grammatical errors since English is not my mother tongue.

As I've said. This is the same story waaaay back on 2007. May be OC.

Corrections / Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
